Snape's Weird Niece
by cheersforchocolate
Summary: Mariam Gill has just transferred from her old school to Hogwarts and is just starting her fourth year there. She just has a slight problem, her uncle is one of the professors at Hogwarts and everyone she meets thinks she is a nasty git.


Mariam Gill was on the Hogwarts Express with her best friends sitting right next to her. Mariam and Angela were best friends since they met each other in their first year of S & N Academic School of Magic. They were in a compartment filled with other students from their old school. Dumbledore was trying his best to tell the world about Voldemort's return. Most of their school's parents had listened to Dumbledore and most thought the best place for their children to be in was under Dumbledore's nose.

"So, how do you think Hogwarts is going to be?" Angela asked. "My parents never went their."

"Both mine parents did. My uncle says it's very exciting." Mariam said. "Almost every year Harry Potter and his friends do something dangerous." Mariam had a slight problem with going to Hogwarts. Her uncle was one of the professors their and she did not want anyone to know. From what she heard, Severus Snape was an evil person who favored only Slytherin.

Mariam's mother was none other then Snape's twin sister. Selena Snape looked very much like Severus except she was a girl. Selena was way nicer then Snape too. In personality, they were complete opposites. Selena had met Tom Gill when they were at Hogwarts together. Tom was Mariam's father but he died when Marry was only one year old.

"How are we going to get sorted?" Angela asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Sorting Hat. All we have to do is put it on our head and it'll sort us." Mariam said.

"What house do you think you will be in?" Anglea said. "I hope I get in Ravenclaw. It's for smart people."

"I know. I don't mind what house I get in, only that we get into the same house." Mariam said.

"Obviously, I don't think I'll be in Slytherin because I'm a muggleborn, so we can leave that out. Your mom was in Slytherin?"

"Yeah, Slytherins are supposed to be evil but she isn't but my uncle definitely is." Mariam said. "But, the odd thing is my dad was in Hufflepuff."

"What's Hufflepuffs good for?"

"Nothing, except for being loyal and hardworking."

"Think your going to be in Hufflepuff, don't you?" said a voice from behind them. "Hufflepuff is a place for duffers. You'll fit right in." Mariam and Angela didn't need to look to see who said that. It was always Daisy. Daisy had always hated Mariam and Angela for always being there for each other. She didn't have any friends, only sidekicks. Daisy always liked to crush Mariam's spirits.

"Well, we all know what house you'll be in. Slytherin, the place of all evil."

"Actually, I know what house I'm in and it's Gryffindor." Daisy said. "My whole family was in Gryffindor."

"As interesting as this is, I really want to get to Hogwarts before I puke form looking at your face all day." Angela said, smirking.

"Right…" Daisy said. "And I'll be careful, if I were you, Mariam. I might have the urge to tell everyone about Snape. You wouldn't want that."

"Go ahead. Who'll believe you anyway?" Mariam said.

"So, your going to be lying to everyone you meet."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"At this rate, you'll be the one in Slytherin." As she said these words, Hogwarts appeared in front of them. Everyone who used to go to S&N were supposed to go to Hagrid to cross the Great Lake into Hogwarts and be sorted. Mariam and Anglea were in the same boat as another boy in their year. His name was Kevin Jameson and wore small glasses. When they saw Hogwarts, everyone ooed and ahhed. Soon, they were at the front gate and Professor McGonagall was there to greet them. They went into the Great Hall. No one was surprised to see the older students because everyone heard about them on the train.

"When I call your name, you will come forth and put the sorting hat on which will sort you into the house you belong in." Professor McGonagall said. She continued on calling out the names of the first years. "This year we have students from other schools who have transferred to Hogwarts. These students are the following." The Sorting continued and soon her best friend was called. "Angela Luffangle." The sorting hat waited until it shouted.

"Slytherin!" The Slytherin table clapped. Mariam was very surprised at this and hoped no one in Slytherin found out she was a muggleborn. The next name Professor McGonagall called was Kevin Jameson. After a while it shouted.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. Soon it was Daisy's turn.

"Gryfindor!" Mariam knew that her turn was right around the corner. She really hoped she got into Slytherin which was a first. Professor McGonagall called her name.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. The Gryffindor table applauded and Mariam sat down next to James in a very abashed way. She looked over where Angela was sitting but couldn't find her. Moments afterwards, the feast began. There was a large variety of foods but Mariam could not enjoy herself to her full potential. Sitting across from her were two girls who Mariam soon learned were in her year. They were Pavati Patil and Lavender Brown.

"Hi. My name is Lavender Brown and this is my friend Pavati. We are in your year and we just wanted to be the first one to welcome you to Hogwarts." Lavender said.

"Hi." Mariam said

"Is it true ? Are you really Snape's niece?" Pavati said. Mariam thought about this. She knew Daisy was the only one who actually knew about this and would be willing to tell the world. Mariam had already told Daisy that she would lie to everyone she could meet. Snape had also talked to Mariam about this too. They both agreed on keeping a low profile about the whole related thing and about ignoring each other completely.

"Yes, but it doesn't really matter. We hardly ever talk." Mariam lied. The truth was the Snape and her did talk a lot. Every summer vacation, Snape would always spend his time with his sister. They were twins and knew each other since they were born…literally. "Can you not tell anyone? Who told you anyways? Daisy?"

"Yeah," Pavati said. "She's telling everyone." Mariam sighed. She knew that Daisy being in the same dormitory with her was going to be a serious problem. Mariam also felt that being in separate houses with best friend wasn't going to help either.


End file.
